


Follow me home?

by NotADamMundane51



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotADamMundane51/pseuds/NotADamMundane51
Summary: After 8x03
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 47
Collections: i’ve read this





	Follow me home?

Hailey had just woken up when she got the text from Kevin saying that they have a case. She looked beside her and saw her partner of nearly four years sleeping with his face buried in the pillow. She couldn't help but smile remembering the events of last night. She had finally told him how she felt and he had kissed her with no hesitation. Not to mention the mind-blowing sex that came after.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Remember when you said you'd follow me anywhere?" she asked him after they pulled away._

_"Yes"_

_"Follow me home?"_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jay, wake up. We have a case," she shook him lightly to wake him up. He groaned in response and buried his head deeper in the pillow. She shook him again, a little harder this time. He groaned and turned his head to look at her. 

"Hi," he whispered. He couldn't believe that last night actually happened. He had been so scared to tell Hailey how he felt for a long time.

"Hi," she whispered back," We have to get up."

"I know." He closed the small gap between them and kissed her. The kiss was slow and sweet.

"I really hate our job right now," he said. Hailey hummed in agreement and kissed him again.

After that, the two partners got ready for work, stealing a few kisses here and there. They had to stop when they found themselves making out in the kitchen for the second time before it got too far.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On his way back from the hospital Will decided to stop by to check on his brother. Platt told him that he and Hailey went out for coffee. Just as he went outside to wait for them to come back, he saw him whisper something in Hailey’s ear who smiled at him and shook her head in disbelief.

Jay looked away from the blonde and saw his brother smirking at him. He rolled his eyes at his big brother’s expression.

“I’ll be up in five, okay?” he told her. She nodded, said hi to Will (her favorite Halstead as she liked to called him) and went upstairs.

“Please tell me that you finally told her how you feel?” Will pleaded when Hailey was out of earshot.

“Maybe...”

“FINALLY. I don’t think I could take any more of your pinning.”

“I was not pining.”

“Are you kidding me? Do you remember when she went out on a date with that firefighter after she came back from New York? Because I do. You were insufferable.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The case was hard and exhausting. A couple days later, when they solved it and finished all of their paperwork, instead of going to Molly’s with the rest of the team they decided to go to Hailey’s place to eat pizza, drink and relax. After eating, they ended up on the couch with Hailey lying on top of Jay, resting her face on Jay’s shoulder and him playing with her hair.

“Jay,” she broke the silence. He hummed in response.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Hailey.” He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her tighter.


End file.
